Afterwards
by tomatoeboxfairy32
Summary: Goth:A Novel ItsukixOC, this takes place after Morino's death Even though this never occurs in the book/manga and well, it is Rated T for language it will probably get worse through out the chapters though, and a little gory stuff not much!
1. Asking

**Me: Hola!!! This is a fanfiction on Goth!!!Yay!!! It takes place when Itsuki isn't as…whats the word…malicious…but still!**

**Itsuki: Malicious? I am NOT malicious!!!Malicious people like evil and death!**

**Me: nough' said. And onward! I sadly do not own Itsuki or Morino…but happily I so own Tsukime!!!! Wheeee!!!!**

"Itsuki-kun! Wait up!" Tsukime called after the young boy. He turned around, revealing his emotionless, jet black orbs. She smiled when he stopped walking.

"Hello." He replied dryly.

She didn't seem to care; she went on smiling, "Uh…Itsuki-kun, may I ask you a question?"

"Get on with it."

"Well, the school dance is coming up, and I wanted to know if you would like to go with me? T-to the dance!" she didn't sound confident, but not completely self-conscious either.

He considered it, then said "Whatever… I guess I'll go." _For you,_ he thought, trying hard not to blush or smile. Itsuki Kamiyama, the only friend of Yoru Morino, the girl who had just recently had been found dead behind dumpster, had a reputation for being cold and mysterious. He had a few friends, but they didn't know the REAL him. Except, of course, Tsukime. He didn't like to treat her so rudely, but he wasn't sure how to act. When he was close to Morino, all he wanted was to see her dead. She was annoying and stupid. _But she was beautiful._ He can't stop himself to think. It didn't matter. He didn't like her. Tsukime was the first to discover that he adored gruesome crimes and mysteries. He _did_ like her.

"Wonderful!" she squealed. "Um, it's this Friday, and I was planning on skateboarding there, unless…"she trailed off.

"I'll pick you up, around six?" This time he couldn't stop himself from blushing a bit, she was too dang pretty.

She nodded then hooked her arm with his. His heart raced. She did this often, and whenever she did, his heart sped up, fast. She was skipping slightly, and was humming as they quickly went into the hall. Before they entered the science class, he couldn't help himself, he turned to look at her, and smiled. And not even one of those fake ones he puts on for some of his friends. It was truly genuine. He surprised himself with even doing that in public.

Later that day, Itsuki was watching the news when he got a call. "Hello?"

"Hey! It's Tsukime! I have to ask you something reeeeally important!"

"Uh, kay…what is it?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes…The same ones I was wearing at school? Why do you need to know that?"

"NO! To the dance! God you're weird…"

"How should I know, I'll figure that out then…why does it matter?"

"It is senior prom, stupid!"

"That isn't that big of a deal…"

"I know you would think that, that's why I waited…and called it a da-wait! Why am I telling you this?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!"

"ANYWAY! I wanted to know if you wanted me to wear a dress or what."

He had to think. _I haven't ever seen her in a dress that would be nice. But I know she barley wears skirts. She offered to wear a dress, but is that like some stupid chic test? AHA! A loophole! _"What do YOU wanna wear!?" he confidently proclaimed.

"Uh, well, I don't like dresses, but this IS kinda big, and I do have a dress I could wear…"

"WEAR IT!" he bellowed into the phone. Silence on the other end. "H-hello?"

"k-kay…"She stuttered.

"Oh no! I didn't' sound….sound…mean or...or pushy did I?" he freaked out. _Oh GOD! I didn't make her scared did I? Ah! Hope to God I didn't!_

"I gotta go-talk to ya later!"

"TEXT ME!" he called after her, but she had already hung up. "DAMN! I can never talk to people!"

**ME: do you like it?? Should I go on? Well, anyway-this is the first fanfiction I actually started…I didn't put it up to now because I didn't know what category to put it in….well….sorry if there are flaws in stuff.**

**Itsuki: I can't believe I sounded so gay!**

**ME: You did not!**

**Itsuki: Did TOO!**

**PLEASE ENJOY SOMETHING ELSE WHILE THEY GO ON**


	2. Blushing

**Me:Finally! More!...not much though….sorry~DON'T EAT MEH!**

**Itsuki: I will! *looks at me hungrily***

**Me: OK! Now on with the story!*nervously backs away***

NEXT DAY:

Itsuki was looking for Tsukime, searching the halls, looking around the cafeteria, everything. He desperately needed to talk to her. He was walking down the main hall when he saw her walk down the steps. "TSUKIME-CHAN!" he called.

She whipped around, surprised. When she saw him, she smiled softly the skipped to him, "Yes, Itsuki-kun!"

"Uh, do ya wanna walk with me? I'll take you to your next class! What is it?"

"Art History."

"O-okay, now where is that?" He didn't notice that he had started to blush from embarrassment. She looked at him then giggled. "What? What!? Is there something on my face?"

"No, but it is right there." she pointed to the next door to the right. His face started to turn red. Next thing he knew he was hot, and blushing uncontrollably. She started to laugh harder. "Aw! Look at you! You look so cute! You're blushing like mad!" His eyes widened then he covered his face with a book. "No no! I like it! I've never seen you blush before!" He noticed that she started to chew on her bottom lip. He could feel himself turning hotter, as if he was on fire.

"Kay, well have a good day! BYE!" he ran down the hallway, screaming at himself. _Seriously, dude! You should've known that was where it was! GOD! I'm gonna puke, no, I'm gonna DIE. _Tears stung his eyes_. She probably thinks I'm some sort of freak!_ _But everyone blushes…but I FOR ONE DONOT! Eheh! IM DEAD! _Itsuki whined silently_. _He went to the men's room and washed his face with cold water. It didn't look so red anymore, but he knew he was late for class; another problem.

THAT NIGHT:

Itsuki was searching through his closet, trying to find something elegant to wear. "If she is doing it, I should too" He found absolutely nothing. At all. "Crap! Now what?! Should I go out and buy something …? Or maybe…borrow something from someone? I don't have anyone to borrow something from so never mind that thought…" He sat down on his bed side and thought. Nothing came to mind, at all. Again. Itsuki decided to call Tsukime…

"Hello?" she answered, in her velvety voice. He blushed.

"Uh, hey, I don't have anything for prom…so what should I do?"

"Nothing? Well, we could go out and buy something!" she sounded cheerful. That was a good sign. Maybe she wanted to spend time with him. That excited him.

"I could do that! When? Its Wednesday, and the prom is Friday."

"Tomorrow after school, we can walk to the, mall!"

"Um, okay! That would be nice!"

"What would be?" she seemed oblivious, and that made him quite actually.

"T-to spend time with you…Its fun to be around you…" he tried the hardest he could not to stutter.

"I like have you around too!" she giggled, and he loved hearing her laugh.

It was so sudden that he became so nice to her, almost random. But he thought it was about time to tell her. Or at least show her how he feels. He has liked her, ever since Morino-san had introduced them last winter break. It was a cold night and they were trapped inside Morino-san's house, with Tsukime, and himself. Morino-san was holding on to Tsukime, and Tsukime was hugging Morino-san. He was left in the cold under one thin sheet, while they had several. _It was quite cute though_, he thought. Their eyes were tight closed. And he liked it.

"H-hello? Itsuki-kun? You there?" she interrupted that flashback.

"YEAH! Uh…Yeah…sorry…"

"It fine!" she said, sounding cute leaving out the s in its. Stuff like that annoyed him usually, but this was just adorable. "Well," she said, "I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow at school!? KAY!?" she seemed to scream the 'Kay'.

"Yupp!" his voice got high, "bye!" He hung up. He felt like a complete and utter girl. He had squealed. "I can't believe I did that…God." He sighed.

**Itsuki: my work here is done…**

**Me: wha?**

**Itsuki: …I don't know…..**


End file.
